


Family Affair

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic freezewald, two men and a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Okay, I know these two are villains and Oswald would probably be too selfish to be a father, but I couldn't get this thought out of my head. Oswald and Victor are married and they adopt a sweet little baby boy who they name Elijah. This is just a brief glimpse of a sweet domestic moment between the three of them.





	Family Affair

The quiet sniffling from the baby monitor woke Victor. At any other point in his life he would have slept through it, but not since little Elijah had come into his and Oswald's life. He carefully extracted himself from the arms of his husband, not wanting to wake him, but also wanting to get to the baby before his sniffling became full on wails. 

Slipping from under the covers, Victor shoved his legs into a pair of pajama pants and padded quietly into the room next door. Little Elijah was rubbing his green eyes, his dark curls sticking up all over the place. Even though he was adopted he looked so much like Oswald in that moment. "Look at you. Daddy's sweet little prince," he cooed, picking the boy up. "You need a fresh diaper don't you? Maybe a nice bottle." 

Big green eyes looked up at him, a tiny fist shoved in his mouth as Victor moved him to the changing table. He'd never imagined this would be his life. That he and Oswald would have the chance to raise a child of their own. He never thought he'd be this happy again. He had also never imagined that he'd be able to hold a child like this. To his bare chest without hurting him. But finding the cure had been a blessing on so many levels. He could hold his son, his husband, as long as he wanted with no ill effects to any of them. It was a dream come true. 

Changing the baby's wet diaper, Victor quickly redressed him. He pulled a bottle of formula from the small fridge and heated it up in the microwave that was in the room. He was thankful that they'd made the nursery with all the things they'd need at hand. He didn't want to have to walk all the way down to the kitchen. Once the bottle was ready, he picked Elijah up and sat with him in the rocking chair. He loved these quiet moments where he could just enjoy being with his son. Life was so perfect like this. He watched as the baby's tiny pink lips latched onto the bottle as he greedily fed. Smiling down at the sight, he rocked slowly in the chair. 

"I hope you know how much your Papa and I love you. You are the greatest gift either of us could have ever received. We waited a long time for you," he whispered, softly stroking the baby's plump cheek. Victor's mind flashed back to all the effort they'd put into adopting him. They'd been so close to losing him. The legal system hadn't wanted to place a baby with the kingpin of Gotham and his henchman. And it was probably with great reason, and he'd hated watching each time they were denied the way Oswald's face would fall. How sad he'd be for days. Victor hadn't been able to handle that. He'd made arrangements, greased some palms. Money still talked in Gotham at least. He'd do anything for Oswald, and now for their little Elijah as well. 

"You make us so happy, little one. I knew the day that I met your Papa that he was something special. That he was my second chance at happiness. Granted I kind of acted a little bit like a jerk, but it's only because I was scared," he said softly. "Your Papa is one in a million. Everyone is so scared of him, and rightfully so, but you and I .. we're lucky. We get to see the softer side of him. The sweet side." 

Oswald woke, reaching out towards the empty spot in the bed where Victor was supposed to be. With a soft groan, he rolled over pressing his face into Victor's pillow. The scent of his husband clung to the pillow case and made him smile. The sound of his husband's soft voice coming from the baby monitor pulled him for his thoughts. He smiled as he listened to him talking to their son. It warmed his heart so much to hear the gentle tone he spoke to Elijah with. It was the same tone Victor often spoke to him in. The sweet words Victor was saying brought tears to Oswald's eyes. He knew that man loved him, but it still stole his breath away some times. 

Standing up, he slipped his boxers on and grabbed Victor's t-shirt from the floor. His husband had such a penchant for old band shirts. It was really adorable, and something that Oswald didn't understand. But, he loved wearing his over sized shirts. They made him feel so close to Victor when he was wrapped up in his scent. He always smelled of soap and winter. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but even after Victor had cured himself there had still been that cool scent to him. Like a brisk winter morning. Whatever it was, Oswald loved it. It was just so completely Victor. 

Padding into the nursery, he stood in the doorway for a few minutes just admiring the sight in front of him. Victor with their tiny little son cradled in his big arms. He made Elijah look even smaller than he really was. But it was the look of complete adoration on Victor's face that sent his heart tripping. His husband was so madly in love with their son. 

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Victor smiled, his chemical blue eyes moving from their son's face to land on Oswald's. 

"You make a beautiful picture. It's hard not to stare." 

Victor shook his head, turning his eyes back to Elijah. "He's just perfect. I never imagined I'd be holding such a delicate little thing in my arms. And knowing that he's all ours. He's our baby. We get to watch him grow up. He .. he can be anything he wants to be."

"And he'll be great," Oswald replied, moving to sit in the arm chair that was near the rocker. "He's really the most precious little thing I've ever seen. And you look so content with him in your arms. You were made to be a father." 

Victor sighed happily, taking the now empty bottle from their son. He placed him over his shoulder, rubbing his back so he'd burp. "I feel like this is exactly where I'm supposed to be. Married to you, raising this little guy. It's like all the pieces have fallen into place." 

"I know what you mean. I feel like this is exactly where we are supposed to be. Like none of that other stuff matters any more. Our empire, the money, the club, none of it. It all comes down to you and him for me." 

He nodded in agreement, a soft laugh bubbling from his lips as Elijah gave a rather hearty burp. "I didn't know a sound that loud could come out of something so tiny," he cradled the baby in his arms again, Elijah's green eyes wide like it had surprised him too. 

Oswald chuckled softly at the baby's expression. "I don't understand how he is just so cute. I have never seen anything that adorable before. Even when he fills his diaper, he's still precious." 

"Precious until you have to hose him off in the sink because he made such a mess." 

"That's only happened a couple times." 

"To you. I think he saves it up for me." Victor laughed. "He likes to see if he can gross his daddy out." 

Elijah gave a soft coo, his lips twitching into what Victor swore was a smile. "Look, did you see that? He just smiled at me. He's as devious as his papa. He knows exactly what he's doing," he laughed. 

"I don't think our son is plotting against you, darling Victor." Oswald chuckled. "You just happen to be the one that gets to him before I do. You move quicker, and have longer legs." 

"Perhaps you are right. But, I don't mind. I waited a long time to get to change dirty diapers," he smiled, rubbing Elijah's chubby belly. 

The baby's eyes were getting heavy and he was struggling to keep them open. Victor always found it so adorable when he'd fight sleep. He would look like he was so afraid of missing something. His mannerisms were so much like Oswald's that it was hard to believe this baby wasn't their's biologically. Victor thought perhaps he was just projecting the likeness onto him, but other's had said the same thing. 

"Do you want to hold him papa? Sing him his lullaby?" 

Oswald reached for their son, smiling brightly. "He's a sleepy little guy isn't he?" he cooed, holding him close to his chest. Looking down on him with such love, he began to sing the lullaby his mom used to sing to him. 

Victor loved these moments. He loved to watch Oswald with little Elijah. The man looked like he belonged. Like he was the happiest he'd ever been. Tiny fists rubbed at green eyes before he finally gave up. He closed his eyes as his papa sang to him. 

Once he was certain he was completely asleep, Oswald stood up with him laying the baby into the crib. He stood there looking over him as he tucked his stuffed penguin in next to him. Moving to stand beside him, Victor wrapped his arm around his husband's waist. Leaning against him, he pressed his lips to Oswald's temple. 

"I love you so much, papa." 

Chuckling softly, Oswald smiled. "I love you too, daddy."


End file.
